


Those Two

by orphan_account



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:18:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Childhood friends and awkward threesome partners, Beca and Jesse, form a band called Those Two. They get picked up by a writing/producing team, Cynthia Rose and Luke, and begin their slow trek to stardom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. That Little Club

**Author's Note:**

> As if I didn't have enough on my plate already, I really like the idea of this fic and where I could possibly take it, so tadah!

Beca lugged her keyboard through the back door of the newest indie bar in town. Jesse trailed after her, holding two mikes in each hand, bumping the door open with his hip.

"So, will I get to meet the woman of your dreams?" Beca teased, huffing for breath when she set down her equipment. 

"Yes, and her name is Aubrey. Or future Mrs. Jesse Swanson." Jesse beamed, dumping the mics. "Or something along those lines." Jesse nodded, plugging in random cords and wires. 

"Is that her?" Beca pointed at a redhead wiping down the bar. 

"No, that's her friend, Chloe." Jesse peeked over his shoulder. 

"Good." Beca grinned. Jesse scowled, clapping his hands in front of Beca's face. 

"Hello?" Jesse barked. "Earth to womanizer? Remember, you're taken, and playing straight for our image." Jesse gritted his teeth, shaking Beca's shoulder. 

"Yeah, whatever." Beca dismissed Jesse's demands. 

"Luke won't be happy about this." Jesse threatened. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Beca swatted his hand, sauntering up to the bar. She teased her hair with limber fingers, pulling down her shirt to reveal more cleavage. 

"What can I get yo-" Chloe whipped around when she heard the stomping of Beca's boots. "Whoa." She breathed out at the sight of the smaller woman.

"i just thought I'd come up and introduce myself, since we're going to be seeing each other a lot." Beca grinned at the redhead's reaction, extending her hand. 

"You forgot to mention your name." Chloe giggled, shaking the brunette's hand. 

"Beca. I'm Beca. I'm Jesse's band mate. Your friend's boyfriend?" Beca specified, hoping to spark a tie. 

"Oh yeah! Bree mentioned something about Jesse being in a band with some crazy alt. girl." Chloe teased, continuing her work.

"I will totally accept that compliment. Speaking of which, where is this angel you speak of?" 

Beca craned her neck to the door that led to the break room. A blonde woman came striding out, wiping her hands on her apron. She rolled her eyes at the sight of the musician, knowing exactly who she was. 

"Aubrey!" Beca pointed, 

"Yeah." Aubrey said blythely. 

"You're so sweet." Beca said sarcastically. "And to think I agreed playing some cheesy hip hop songs for you." Beca pressed, laughing silently.

"You guys are going to?" Aubrey lit up.

"Maybe." Beca winked, swaying back to the stage. "Oh, I never got your name." She wiped around to lock eyes with the redheaded woman.

"Chloe." She blushed with a warm smile. Beca grinned, backing up onto the stage. 

"What a bitch." Aubrey hissed.

"What's your deal with her?" Chloe asked innocently.

"She used to hook up with Jesse, on multiple occasions, so naturally I should be suspicious." Aubrey mumbled angerly.

"She's totally on my team, Bree. You saw her flirting with me." Chloe swooned, placing her chin on her fist. 

"Don't you dare, Chloe Beale. Don't even think about it. She's poison, I can feel it." 

Another woman and a tall, blonde man walked onto the stage. The blonde took Beca's waist, kissing her on the lips with a devious smile. 

"See?" Aubrey poked. "Pure evil." 

"Who the fuck is that?" Chloe said flatly. 

"Their manager, Luke. The other's name is Cynthia Rose." Aubrey filled in the ginger. "Which, in my opinion, she's totally useless because all they do is cover songs." 

"Shut up, Aubrey!" Chloe screeched, "I'm trying to listen." 

"Damn. Okay." 

Chloe listened intently, thinking of reasons for returning to the stage. When Luke dismissed himself to the men's room, she approached the attractive musician. Aubrey slammed her hand in front of the men's bathroom door, limiting the man's entrance. 

"So, you're dating Beca Mitchell?" Aubrey asked.

"Yeah." Luke smiled. "Do I know you?" He asked when he realized who was asking.

"Just your friendly neighborhood bartender." She clicked her tongue, spinning on her heels.

"Of course." Luke purred, watching the blonde walk away.

*

"Back so soon?" Beca said to the ginger woman, still tending to the settings on her keyboard.

"Here." Chloe handed her a paper. 

'Chloe B. 899-097-5463 xx' Beca met Chloe's gaze with a smile, shoving the paper into her pocket.

"So who's Ken?" Chloe clenched her jaw. 

"Luke. My manager, totally using him to play straight for the crowd." Beca mumbled before she even realized what she was saying. 

"Good to know." Chloe grinned, returning to the bar. 

"Shit!" Beca cursed. "You're not supposed to know that!" She shouted after the bartender. 

"Not supposed to know what?" Luke smiled, wrapping his arms around Beca's waist.

"Oh, nothing." Beca rolled her eyes, shoving his hands off of her. 

*

"Chloe! He's a Brit! Game over!" Aubrey hissed, grabbing the woman's elbow. 

"That doesn't mean shit." Chloe said with a dopey smile. 

"Aaand, I've lost her." Aubrey huffed.

"I will get a date with Beca Mitchell." Chloe cooed.

*

"Show time." Jesse grinned, shooting a wink at Aubrey.

The lights dimmed and Beca circled behind her keyboard. Jesse picked up his guitar, tuning it briefly before speaking into the mic. 

"Alright, alright." Jesse hushed the small crowd. "Becks is gonna start us off with a fun little hip hop number requested by the pretty ladies at the bar." Jesse called out, beaming at his girlfriend.

"Let's cover this business." Beca spoke, "This one is for the cutest bartender, Chloe." 

Luke shot his girlfriend a curious look, but quickly dismissed his train of thought with a shot of vodka. Cynthia Rose whispered something in Jesse's ear before stepping off stage to join her fellow producer. A scruffy looking guy took a seat next to them, whom we find is called Benji, who was also the head of a local record label. Cynthia thanked the man for coming, but was interrupted by a jazzy riff on the piano. Beca's fingers danced over the ivories, making Chloe's mind wonder what else those fingers could do. Beca started a smooth, down-tempo rendition of Usher's Yeah!, making the bartender's giggle furiously.

"Up in the club with my homies  
Tryna get a lil' V-I, but keep it down on the low key   
'Cause you know how it is I saw the shorty she was checkin' up on me   
From the game she was spittin' in my ear   
You would think that she knew me   
So we decided to chill  
Conversation got heavy   
She had me feelin' like she's ready to blow  
She was saying, “Come get me”   
So I got up and followed her to the floor She said, “Baby, let's go”  
When I told her I said  
Yeah, yeah..." 

Beca drawled, nodding to the steady beat of the repetitive piano riff. Jesse shouted back-up vocals into the mic comically, making Aubrey blush with embarrassment. Chloe couldn't decide whether she was amused or sufficiently turned on. She bobbed her head to Beca's husky vocals, dancing around behind the bar. As the night wore on, Chloe became more and more aware of her plans to make Beca Mitchell her's. 

 

To be continued!


	2. I Want You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Childhood friends and awkward threesome partners, Beca and Jesse, form a band called Those Two. They get picked up by a writing/producing team, Cynthia Rose and Luke, and begin their slow trek to stardom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular demand (mostly just from myself; I really like this fic), here is chapter two. I've been listening to a lot of Kings Of Leon lately, thus Those Two's set, but yeah. Here you go! I apologize for jumping around in the time line... yeah...  
> The songs they do are Sex On Fire and I Want You by Kings Of Leon.

Beca woke up to Luke stirring against her back. She tried to turn to her side, gritting her teeth at the soreness between her thighs. She relaxed into Luke's arms, sighing heavily. She played along with Luke's act, pretending to be straight for the sake of the band's future, pretending to climax when he pleasured her, but he wasn't her type. Her type was girl. One girl, more specifically. Chloe Beale. Beca grinned a dopey smile as she let her mind wander to the redhead. She quickly realized she never contacted the woman after their encounter at the bar almost a week ago. She lifted Luke's hulking arm gently, scampering over to her closet to retrieve Chloe's number out of her jeans. She shot her a text, praying she would respond or at least show that night. She walked into the bathroom, humming happily to herself. 

She soaked her body underneath the sweltering water, singing the set for tonight quietly. 

"Oh, oh, your sex is on fire..." She sighed out, thinking of the redheaded bartender.

"Dark of the alley, break of the day, head while I'm driving," Luke sang out from behind her. 

"Holy, What the fuck, Luke?!" Beca jumped, catching herself against the side of the shower. 

"Heard the water, thought I'd join you." Luke glowed, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Whatever."

"Are you ever gonna warm up to me?" Luke bit her earlobe playfully.

"Dunno." She shoved his arms away and stepped out of the shower. 

*

Earlier that day ~

As the days dragged by, Chloe became increasingly nervous by Beca's silence. It was almost Friday and Beca still hadn't texted or called her. She stomped into the bar, prepping everything for the following night. Aubrey wouldn't be in till later, and Chloe was sort of thankful. All she'd heard from the blonde this week is how awful Beca is, and quite frankly, she was tired of hearing her bitch. A whiny raven-haired girl was warming up for her debut performance, making Chloe cringe with each choked-out high note. She couldn't help but remember Beca's smooth alto. Her skin crawled with goosebumps at the mere thought of the petite brunette. Chloe's phone buzzed against her thigh, making her jump out of her reverie. She fumbled her phone out of her pocket, eyes lighting up when she saw who the text was from. 

'hey, jesse and i are playing a show at a new club tonight, i think aubrey is coming. you should too. - beca x'

'See you then' Chloe shot back, squealing with excitement. She finished wiping down the bar, and rushed into her boss's office. 

"Hey, Cliff." Chloe drawled, flicking her hair off of her shoulder. The middle aged man nodded up, setting down his pen with a predatory smile.

"Can Aubrey and I take off tonight?" She pouted in her best sexy voice.

"Of course you can, cupcake." said the man, slicking his thinning hair over his scalp. Chloe squealed, throwing her arms over the man's shoulders.

"Thank you!" She kissed his stubbly cheek. 

"Anytime." He swooned, watching her hips sway as she left. Chloe pulled out her phone once more, 

'Bree, we're going to watch Jesse and Beca tonight. Already talked it over with Cliff, he fell for it as per usual. Meet me at my place in an hour so we can get ready.' She raced out to the parking lot, jumping in her car. She blasted her radio, zooming down the road to her studio apartment with a bright smile on her face. 

*

Aubrey rapped on Chloe's door, wringing her hands together. 

"Hey!" Chloe's eyes light up.

"Hey girl." Aubrey smiled, letting herself in.

"Still mad at me for wanting to see Beca?" 

"Not really." 

"Good." 

"Let's get ready, shall we?" 

"Let's." 

Aubrey slid into a skin tight green blouse, dark wash skinny jeans, and a pair of nude heels. She adjusted her make up in the mirror, singing Titanium to herself. Chloe joined in with a harmony, shimmying into her dress. She pushed up her breasts in attempt to make them look perkier. 

"Oh stop." Aubrey swatted the girl's hands. "They look great. You'll have that sleaze drooling." 

"She is not a sleaze!" 

"How do you know that?" 

Chloe fell silent, biting her lips, searching the caverns of her mind for a reason.

"I guess I don't know. I just feel it." 

"Oh, whatever!" 

"Whatever, Aubrey! You don't know her any better than I do!" Chloe snapped, 

"Okay, okay, okay! Let's just calm down here." Aubrey soothed, fanning herself.

"Yeah." Chloe said quietly.

"You ready?" 

"Mhmm." Chloe sighed, pulling her hair up into a ponytail. 

*

Beca squeezed herself into a dark red halter top, letting her hair pour down her shoulders in wavy ringlets. 

"Who you getting all sexy for?" Luke purred from across the room.

"Myself." Beca shot back, smoothing out the creases in her shirt.

"Mhmm." 

"Keep it in your pants." 

Luke rolled his eyes, picking himself up off the bed.

"I'll see you in the car." 

"Yup." 

Beca slid into her red pair of heels, adjusting to the height. She tossed her hair once more, examining herself in her mirror. She applied dark red lipstick to her lips, rubbing them together and popping them loudly. Beca's heart thudded hard against her chest. This was the first time she was nervous for a performance and knowing she would have Chloe's undivided attention only made it worse. They had only met once, but Beca could already feel herself falling for the bartender. She shook her nerves away and jogged down the stairs. It was showtime. 

*

After an incredibly silent, awkward car ride, Luke and Beca arrived at the venue. Jesse hugged her tight at the back door, concerned about the tensity between the couple. 

"All set up?" Beca asked flatly.

"Yup. Your axe is in there. Ready to go." Jesse smiled. Beca returned the smile weakly and retired to the stage. Luke wandered over to Jesse, hands shoved deep into his pockets.

"Everything okay, man?" asked Jesse.

"Dunno. She's been acting weird. Like there's someone else." Luke said dishearteningly. Jesse bit his lip, knowing exactly what was happening. 

"Well, I'm sure it's fine. Your drums are set up in there, thanks for letting us borrow your talent for the set." Jesse patted the blonde on the shoulder, opening the stage door. 

"Yeah..." 

Luke strode off to the men's room, and Jesse saw the perfect moment for interrogation.

"What the fuck, Becks?" Jesse grabbed her elbow.

"First, ow." Beca said gruffly, "Second, what the fuck are you talking about?" She growled. 

"Luke's on to you. You better kiss his ass, because he's about to break." Jesse gritted his teeth.

"Like I care."

"You care about the band. You care about us. You care about me. So please," 

"Fine." 

"Good." 

A large crowd flowed into the club soon after it opened and Beca kept her eyes peeled for her redhead. She tuned her guitar, eyes swimming through the audience. The crowd was crawling with hipsters and label guys. Beca chuckled to herself, thankful she chose a more eclectic set for the night. She waved down at Cynthia Rose, who was currently chatting up Benji and his busty girlfriend, Stacie. Stacie winked at Beca, making her laugh even harder. Aubrey and Chloe walked in, sticking out like sore thumbs against the sea of sweaters and flannel. Beca lowered her guitar strap, making sure her torso was in plain view. She didn't wear this halter top for nothing. She pushed a lock of hair out of her face, nodding over to Jesse. 

Luke scrambled onto the stage, seating himself behind the drums.

"Alright, alright, alright." Jesse spoke into the mic. 

"How's everybody doing tonight?" Beca called out, receiving hollers and whistles. 

"I'm Jesse, and this sexy lady is Beca," Jesse started. Aubrey clenched her jaw at Jesse's introduction, making Chloe laugh silently. Aubrey slapped her friend's arm, laughing at Chloe's pained expression. 

"Ow," Chloe pouted, rubbing her point of contact.

"You had it coming."

"I apologize in advance for our very sexual set." Jesse said, grinning at Beca. "But, Beca insisted, so here goes." 

"Also, Let's hear it for our producer Luke, who is joining us on the drums tonight." Beca gestured back. The crowd applaud briefly, settling down for the beginning of the first song. 

Jesse plucked the strings of his bass, queuing the song to start. Luke started a soft beat with the drums, complimenting Beca's entrance to the verse.

"Lay where you're laying,   
don't make a sound I know they're watching, they're watching   
All the commotion, the kiddies like play   
Has people talking, talking..." Beca pressed her lips against the mic, singing quietly. The song built into the chorus, and Jesse joined in.

"You..." Their voices rang together, making Aubrey and Chloe sigh. 

"Your sex is on fire..." They looked over at each other and grinned. Beca backed up from the mic, strumming away at the interlude. 

"The dark of the alley, the breaking of day   
The head while I'm driving, I'm driving   
Soft lips are open, knuckles are pale  
Feels like you're dying, you're dying..." Jesse belted into the mic, locking eyes with Aubrey.

"You, You, Your sex is on fire..." Beca joined back in with the fifth. 

"Consumed, with what's to transpire..." Beca whined, much like the original artist. The pair started the last chorus, making the crowd squirm with their sexy vocals. 

Chloe bit her lip, fishing for Beca's eyes. She finally caught Beca's eyes, blue staring into blue. Beca smiled faintly, finishing the last chorus. The last chord hung in the air, raising goosebumps on Beca's skin. She high-fived Jesse and nodded back to Luke.

"Can we take a break before the next song?" Beca whispered in Jesse's ear.

"Yeah, fine."

"Sweet. Go get your girl." 

*

Beca stepped off stage, receiving endless compliments from the ladies of the crowd. Benji's arm candy Stacie pulled her aside.

"You were fantastic," She purred, letting her fingers linger on Beca's arm. 

"Thanks." 

"I bet that's not the only thing you're fantastic at." Stacie's voice lowered.

"It sure isn't." Beca flirted back. 

"Can I buy you a drink?" 

"Ye-" Beca started, seeing a flash of red out of the corner of her eye. "No, I'm sorry. Maybe some other time." 

Stacie pouted, watching Beca walk off to join Chloe. 

"Hey." Beca grinned.

"Hey! You were amazing!" Chloe's eyes widened, pupils the size of saucers. Chloe dragged her eyes down Beca's frame, admiring her glistening skin.

"Thanks, doll." Beca said, embracing Chloe. "I'm so sweaty, I'm sorry." She laughed. "These stage lights kill me."

"Don't worry. It's kind of sexy." Chloe winked. Beca raised an eyebrow at the suggestive line, butterflies pounding in her stomach. Jesse made eye contact with Beca, nodding his head towards the stage.

"This song is for you, okay?" Beca backed up onto the stage. Chloe nodded, beaming at the musician. 

"This next song is all Beca." Jesse said into the mic. Luke beat the drums quietly, watching Beca intently. He noticed her flirting with Chloe and he couldn't shake the feeling that something was up. He swallowed the lump in his throat and continued on, bobbing his head to the beat. Beca strummed the guitar roughly, swaying up to the mic to start.

"Get back on track, pick me up some bottles of booze   
Fickle freshman probably thinks he's cooler than you   
A hay ride, a fire, everybody's coming around   
So go press your skirt, word is there's a new girl in town," Beca held Chloe's gaze, growling with each verse.

"I call shotgun, you can play your R 'n' B tunes  
The fellowship time, it always comes a little too soon  
The land of the creeps freshened up and baby faced shaved   
Put your eyes on me and I know a place where we can get away," Beca strummed faster, quickening the tempo. The crowd swayed with the beat, but Chloe remained stagnant, lost in Beca's eyes.

"Just say I want you, just exactly like I used to  
'Cause baby this is oh-oh-only bringing me down," Beca whined out the chorus, eliciting a proud smile from Jesse. 

"Homeboy's so proud, he finally got the video proof   
The night vision shows she was only ducking the truth It's heavy I know, the black eye with the gift down below  
A choke and a gag, she spit up and came back for more  
And said I want you just exactly like I used to   
And baby this is oh-oh-only bringing me down   
She said I want you..." The song drew to a close, but Beca drew out that last line.

"I want you." Beca said softly. Luke saw the pair staring passionately at each other and furrowed his brow at Jesse.

"Fuck." Jesse cursed underneath his breath, throwing off his bass and storming off stage.

To Be Continued...


	3. Fix Your Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beca mends her broken "relationship" with Luke in hopes of saving the band. Chloe flips her shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Incredibly short transition chapter, sorry.

Beca threw her guitar over her shoulder and raced after Luke. She tripped backstage, landed on her knees, and gritted her teeth with the seething pain. 

"Fuck these heels!" Beca growled out, ripping the heels off of her feet. She reclaimed her bearings, stumbling up towards the back door. She pushed the steel door with her palms, coughing when she gasped in the cold air. She looked up when she heard Jesse and Luke yelling at each other. 

"Guys!" She gasped out, putting her palms on her knees. 

"Whoa, are you okay?" Jesse rushed over to his band mate.

"Jesse, I think you should leave so Beca and I can talk about what the hell just happened." 

"Yeah, Jesse. Go do the last song without me." 

Jesse nodded, pursing his lips with anger. 

"I swear to God, if you hurt her Luke." Jesse pointed his finger before returning to the stage.

"Just go." Beca rolled her eyes, standing up with a hand on her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Luke asked quietly.

"Yeah, took a spill before I ran out here." 

"Oh." 

"Yeah, well, anyways," Beca started, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Are we okay?"

"Yeah, just, what the hell was that inside?" Luke furrowed his brow. 

"Just got a bit carried away, it's nothing." Beca lied. "I'm sorry about being so distant lately." 

"It's okay. Just, please be a bit more open with me." said Luke, rubbing her arms. It took all of her being for Beca not to cringe or blurt out that she was a lesbian. She pressed her forehead into his shoulder, still trying to catch her breath. 

"You really ate it, didn't you?" Luke laughed lightly.

"Unfortunately." Beca returned a smile, thankful that Luke was painfully oblivious of her borderline affair. 

"Shall we go back inside?" Luke gestured towards the door. 

"We shall." 

*

Jesse finished up the last song of the night as the pair walked in arm and arm. Chloe's eyes met Beca's like a sad puppy's begging for food. Beca bit down on her lip, squeezing Luke's bicep a bit tighter. 

"Thank you guys for coming out tonight." Luke spoke briefly into the mic, admiring his petite girlfriend. 

"Yeah, I'm sorry about the scene earlier, thank you for waiting." Beca added.

"Come back tomorrow for three more songs from Beck and I, and drive home safe. Grab a taxi if you're drunk." Jesse waved off, already starting to break down the gear.

Beca waded through the crowd of people, making her way to the bar for a drink before she returned home. She avoided Chloe at all costs, knowing that the redhead would bombard her with questions. She sighed in relief when she saw Aubrey and Chloe helping Jesse with the equipment. She threw back a jack and coke for free, courtesy of the ditzy blonde bartender who was furiously failing at flirting with her. Beca wiped off her lips with her back off her hand and snuck out the back to Luke's car. 

She hid in the car, rubbing her eyes with her palms.

"Fucking snap out of it, Mitchell." She groaned to herself. "You're supposed to like Luke, it'll all pay off when you get signed with Benji. I know you want Chloe, but just put it off." She lectured, tapping her feet against the mat. She laid her head against the dash, sighing heavily. She didn't just want Chloe, physically. She wanted her emotionally. Something about the doe-eyed redhead captivated her and made her stomach proceed to break dance and make her feel like an absolute fool. She could sense that Chloe felt the same way, but she couldn't do it. No matter how much she wanted to do it, she couldn't. She was bound to Luke for lord knows how long, and absolutely had to convince him and everyone around her, with the mere exception of Jesse, that she was absolutely infatuated with him. 

She jumped when she heard the door open. 

"Hiding from anyone?" Luke said in his charming British drawl.

"Just needed a break from people." 

"Then let's hope I'm not a people."

"Something like that." 

*

"Tell me you didn't see her look at me and distinctly say I want you?!" Chloe yelled vehemently, getting gradually louder.

"I did, I did." Aubrey rolled her eyes, pulling into her and Chloe's drive way.

"Then where the fuck was she to sweep me off my feet?" Chloe was becoming increasingly distressed by the brunette's curious demeanor. All day, every day, all Chloe could bring herself to think about was the small musician. She was perfect. Even though Chloe knew next to nothing about her, she had a feeling in her gut. She needed Beca Mitchell to be hers more than she needed air. 

"And after the set she was clinging to that foreign meat-head." Chloe grumbled, squeezing her eyes shut. 

"Can't you see? She's leading you on Chlo. She's playing with your emotions. She's probably not even gay." Aubrey stormed into the house. Chloe trailed after her, face burning with frustration.

"She's not, Bree! She told me herself, she's playing straight for the band's image!" Chloe's voice cracked. Aubrey giggled to herself, pulling out two wine glasses from the cabinet. She poured the liquid with the most smug of grins.

"You've got it bad, Chloe." 

"I know." She pouted, snatching up the glass graciously. She dranked it of it's contents, setting it back down on the counter. She after-taste burned in her throat, bringing tears to the corners of her eyes. 

"Wow," said Aubrey with a mocking tone in her voice. "We really need you to drink more often." She dabbed away Chloe's tears.

"These tears are not from the wine." She growled. "I'm just so mad." 

"Text her." 

"Fine." She mashed the screen on her phone, pressing send with her thumb.

'what the heck happened to you tonight? x' She licked her lips, looking up at Aubrey for more instruction. Aubrey's phone buzzed loudly, screen flashing with Jesse's picture. 

"I'll be right back." Aubrey dismissed herself to the living room, leaving Chloe to pout to herself in the kitchen. 

"What's up, cutie?" Aubrey squeaked into her phone.

"Hey babe. Can we do lunch tomorrow? Benji wants to talk to me and Beck about signing us for a three album contract." 

"Of course! Can I bring Chloe?" 

"Yeah, sure." 

"Alright. See you tomorrow. Text me details." 

"Love you."

"Love you too." Aubrey clicked the hang-up button and meandered back into the kitchen with a perky smile on her face.

"Chloeeeeeeee!" Aubrey called out cheerily. 

"...Should I be afraid?" Chloe asked wide-eyed.

"I may have just bought you your ticket to nail Beca." Aubrey smiled, puffing herself up with pride. "We're spending the day with Jesse and Beca tomorrow." She released her plan. 

"Really?" Chloe squealed. 

"Really." Aubrey threw her arms around Chloe's shoulders. Chloe's phone vibrated against her thigh.

'sorry, guess i'll see you tomorrow?'

'you will ;)' Chloe texted back happily.


	4. Fluorescent Adolescent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Aubrey spend the day with Beca and Jesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter is a longer and higher quality so maybe, just maybe, it will make up for the shitty chapter that proceeded. Anyways, enjoy. The set list for this chapter is Fluorescent Adolescent by The Arctic Monkeys, Closer by Tegan and Sara, Angels by The XX, and Tempted by Squeeze.

Beca did not get any sleep that night. She was silently thankful that Luke opted out of staying over, even though it was only because he had to work at the label the next day. She entangled her legs in her sheets, squeezing her eyes shut, desperately grabbing out for blissful slumber. Her thoughts were swamped with what tomorrow would bring. 

She knew Chloe would interrogate her with questions, and possibly try to get in her pants. Usually Beca would be ecstatic by the prospect of a hot redhead trying to get it in with her, but she was dead-set on her band's future. The brunette turned to her side, bringing her headphones to her ears. She drowned her busy mind in the upbeat music, trying to dispel her worries away. She hummed along to the newest Tegan and Sara track, happily deciding that the song should be part of the band's set list the next night. 

'Jess, look up Closer by Tegan and Sara. Learn the chords.' She texted her puppy dog of a best friend. 

'Let me guess, tomorrow's set list?' Her phone buzzed back.

'But of course.' She typed with a smile. 

'Of course. Nervous for tomorrow?'

'Why would I be nervous?'

'Being alone with Chloe?' Beca's face burned with blush. She texted back with a tight-lipped expression,

'Nope. Not nervous at all.'

'Good. I'll pick you up at noon so we can go get our girls.' 

Beca threw her phone on the pillow, settling her ears in the next track. She folded her fingers together, letting them settle on her stomach. All she could think about was Chloe's bottomless blue pools that she called eyes, recalling the feeling that stirred in her stomach when she was in the woman's presence. She flat out lied to Jesse for the first time in her life. She was so nervous. 

*

Chloe woke with the widest grin on her face. She stepped out of bed, nudging Aubrey gently. She planted a chaste kiss on the blonde's forehead.

"Good morning, sunshine." She whispered. Aubrey grinned, batting her eyes open lazily. 

"How excited are you?" said Aubrey, propping herself up on her elbows. 

"Just be careful. I still think she's trouble." The blonde grew quiet, forking herself out of bed. Chloe rolled her eyes, jogging into the bathroom. 

"I'll make us breakfast, try not to take forever in the shower!" Aubrey called out, voice fading into the kitchen. Chloe nodded to herself, testing the water with the tips of her fingers. She plunged herself into the steaming water, soaking herself in the steam. She had high hopes for the day, confident she would finally break through the musician's shell. She sung to herself, voice echoing off of the porcelain walls. She squeaked when a loud knock sounded against the door.

"Alright, my little song bird, come on out!" Aubrey grinned at the squeal.

"Five minutes!" Chloe shut off the water, enveloping herself in a towel. She dabbed her hair with a towel, splaying it against her shoulders so it could air dry. She put her pajamas back on and padded out to the kitchen.

"Smells great, Bree." She beamed at her blonde best friend.

"Good, because it's my turn to shower!" She set down a plate of pancakes and scampered off to the bathroom. Chloe smirked, cutting her pancakes with the side of her fork. 

Today was gonna be a great day.

*

Beca was putting the final touches on her make up, nervously awaiting Jesse's arrival. She pushed up her bra, examining herself in the mirror once more. She tossed her hair with nimble fingers, emoting at her reflection. 

"Alright, Mitchell." She pointed to herself. "You've got this. Chloe's just a friend, but let's go have some fun." She scolded herself, dusting off her shoulder. She smiled at her characterization, flouncing out of the bathroom with a new found energy. Jesse's horn honked, penetrating the paper thing walls of Beca's loft. She threw her bag over her shoulder and left. She jumped in Jesse's roofless camaro, one of Luke's various random presents, with a wide-eyed grin. 

"Aw, you didn't give me time to do my Mean Girls reference." Jesse pouted, slamming his hands down on the steering wheel.

"Let me guess," Beca said quizzically. "Get in loser, we're going shopping?" She mocked in her best Regina George voice.

"How'd you guess?"

"I guess I'm just lucky." Beca winked, turning up the radio. 

"Ah, ah, ah..." Jesse smacked her hand away from the knob. "Human radio today." 

"Human radio?" Beca was more than amused by this term.

"Yup. Sing for me." 

"If you say so." 

*

Jesse pulled into the drive way of Chloe and Aubrey's apartment, whipping out his phone to dial Aubrey's number. 

"Hey babe." He smiled into the phone. 

"Well hello, handsome." Beca rolled her eyes at the mushiness, but hey, at least Jesse was happy. 

"We're here now, come out when you're ready." Jesse beamed, 

"Alright. Love you." 

"Love you too." 

The drone signaled Jesse to put his phone away as he diverted to Beca's giggling. 

"What?!" He said, blush rising to his cheeks.

"You're just so cute with her." Beca punched his arm. He rubbed the sore spot with a hurt expression. "So I definitely shouldn't tell college threesome stories?" Beca asked sarcastically.

"I swear to God, Beca, don't you even da-" Jesse's expression did a one-eighty when the girls exited the house. 

"Hey ladies!" Jesse called out with a boyish grin. Beca mocked him under her breath, garnering herself a swift punch in the arm. 

"Ow!" She whined, glaring at Jesse. 

"You had it coming." Jesse said through his smile. Chloe finally broke into Beca's vision, a beautiful blur of blue and red. Beca's jaw dropped, and Jesse could've sworn she was drooling. 

"But yourself together, Mitchell." Jesse said quietly, jumping out to open doors for the women. 

"Hey Chloe, looking good." Beca called out casually. Chloe grinned at this, nodding her thanks to Jesse before climbing in the backseat of the car. She wore a pale blue sundress that contrasted her red hair beautifully, bringing out her bright eyes. Beca sighed, rubbing her temple with her index. 

"Lovely to see you, Aubrey." Beca jested, peeking at the blonde over her shoulder. 

"Whatever." Aubrey batted back, laughing lightly. Jesse started the car once more, looking over to Beca.

"Human radio." He cleared his throat, signalling for her to start.

"No fucking way." Beca laughed at the suggestion. She couldn't imagine making a fool out of herself in front of Chloe like that.

"Come on, Becks." Jesse patted the back of Beca's hand. Aubrey squirmed at the interaction, diverting her eyes from the discomforting contact.

"Fine." Beca rolled her eyes. She peeked over her shoulder. "You guys are in for a treat." Beca said with the best fake enthusiasm she could muster. 

"Oh, I'm sure." Aubrey prodded. Beca quirked her brow with a devilish smirk. 

She looked at Jesse dramatically,

"Hit it." 

Jesse kicked off the first verse of Squeeze's "Tempted", acting out the lyrics comically, beating his hands on the steering wheel. The girls giggled in the back seat as Beca took the chorus.

"Tempted by the fruit of another!" Beca belted, winking at Chloe. Beca took Chloe's breath away once more, singing out the lyrics. Jesse joined in with the bass harmonies, making the girls dance in the back seat. Chloe kept her eyes on Beca's bobbing form, quirking her lip into a smile when she saw the girl be goofy for the first time.

The pair in the front wrapped up the song with some impressive runs, making Aubrey's eyes widen at their unconcious skill. The girls whooped in the back, applauding loudly. Beca bowed, smiling coyly at the ginger. 

"This is going to be a fun day." Jesse breathed out, pulling into the parking lot of the diner. 

*

The lunch had gone off without a hitch, everybody was chattering on about their jobs, and mostly importantly the band. When everyone finished eating, Chloe spoke up to Beca, 

"Hey, what do you say we leave the happy couple alone for a while?" She said with a perky smile.

"Uh, sure." Beca said, diverting her eyes from Chloe's blues.

"Have fun you two." Jesse teased, spanking Beca as she got up.

"Asshole." Beca barked over her shoulder. Jesse cackled, sliding next to Aubrey. 

Chloe went out onto the veranda, Beca trailing close behind. 

"So," Beca fumbled nervously, wringing her hands.

"So, that song last night." Chloe said, pivoting on her heels. Her flaming locks whipped around her face, entrancing Beca once more. Beca couldn't believe herself. Every little thing the redhead did sent her spiraling further into doom that was love at first sight. 

"Huh?" Beca said blankly, blinking away the glaze in her eyes. Chloe giggled, taking the brunette's hand in her own.

"I want you?" Chloe raised an eyebrow.

"What of it?" Beca snapped, wanking her hand away from the brunette. Chloe laughed to herself, inching closer to the shorter woman.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't have feelings for me. Or at least stronger feelings for me than that cocky British meat head." Chloe whispered, boring into the musician's eyes.

"I don't have feelings for you." Beca pushed past Chloe and headed back inside. Chloe winced at the tenacity in Beca's voice, following her back into the restaurant. Chloe knew Beca was lying. There was no way she was giving up anytime soon.

*

The remainder of the afternoon was tense and awkward. Beca took all measures to never be alone with Chloe, avoiding her impending confession of her crush on the bartender. It finally came time to set up at the club, and Beca rushed on stage to start mic check. It was just her, Jesse, and his strat tonight. She was beyond excited to just focus on her vocals, especially since she knew Benji and Luke were bringing some guys from the label with him. 

She hummed to herself, warming up her vocal chords as the girls retired to the bar stools.

"No such luck?" Aubrey sensed Chloe's disappointment.

"She's been avoiding me pretty much all day." said Chloe, turning her eyes to her shoes. Aubrey frowned, patting her on the shoulder lovingly. Beca sang a few lines of "My Hips Don't Lie" to continue her warm up. She stopped abruptly when her "audience" busted into stitches. 

"What?!" Beca yelled. "It's my warm up song!" She whined, crossing her arms and pouting like a two year old.

"Oh so sexy." Chloe purred out, laughing noiselessly with her friend. Aubrey was now gripping onto the counter for balance, tears flooding the corners of her eyes. 

"Oh man." Aubrey sighed out, wiping her tears away. Beca stuck out her tongue and continued her warm up. Jesse chuckled at the scene, peacefully tuning his fender for the night's set. 

"Just ignore them." Jesse encouraged, eliciting a shy smile from the brunette. Aubrey frowned at this. As the day went on, Aubrey found herself becoming more and more curious about the pair's past. They obviously were portrayed as an item, but there was something deeper that wouldn't leave Aubrey alone. She shrugged it off, trusting her boyfriend would tell her eventually. 

The club flooded with people. New people as well as the previous night gathered around the stage minutes before the set was about to start.

"Since we filled in so early, I think we should start a tad sooner." Beca grinned into the mic. The crowd hollered and applauded at the suggestion, urging the band mates to push the performance forward. 

"Whatever you say, Bec." Jesse smiled. The crowd awed, making Aubrey's jaw clench tighter. Chloe soothed her frustrated room mate, eyes glued on Beca's languid body language. 

"Angels?" Beca looked over at her partner. Jesse nodded and started plucking the strings to the intro of the XX song. 

"Light reflects from your shadow  
It is more than I thought could exist  
You move through the room  
Like breathing was easy  
If someone believed me

They would be  
As in love with you as I am  
They would be  
As in love with you as I am  
They would be  
As in love with you as I am  
They would be  
In love, love, love..." Beca sang huskily, breathing out the lyrics with effortless grace. Her dark eyes found Luke in the audience. She forced herself to bore into Luke's green eyes as opposed to the ginger's blues. She closed her eyes and pushed on with the song, envisioning Chloe in her head. Chloe breathed out heavily, bringing her hand to her chest. Beca's voice never ceased to amaze the ginger. Tears gathered around the corner of her blue eyes. 

She silently begged Beca for eye contact, stomach flipping with desperation. Beca sighed out the last love, sending a riptide of chills up Chloe's spine. Chloe gasped, relaxing after the final chord diminished. She hadn't noticed she was holding her breath until the crowd's wild applause shattered her peaceful reverie. She shook her head, clapping wildly for the brunette. Beca smiled coyly, pushing a lock of brown hair over her ear. 

"Alright Jess, you take this next song, I want to go dance." Beca said, jumping off stage. Jesse stood there, jaw hanging open until Beca urged him to start the next song. Beca waded through the crowd as Jesse started the next song. She found Chloe leaning against the bar. 

"Care to dance?" Beca asked right as the guitar busted into the intro.

"Of course." Chloe beamed. 

Jesse sang the verse into the mic, smiling at the crowd's sudden burst of energy. The song sounded bleak without percussion, but Jesse's voice over compensated for the emptiness. 

"As daft they seemed, my love when you dreamed them up." Jesse quirked the 'up' with a fake British accent and smiled playfully at Luke. Jesse bit his lip, nodding his head to the rhythm of his strumming. He slowed the tempo for the end of the song, a flash of red and brown catching his eye. He spotted Beca dancing with Chloe and shook his head, trying not to laugh. He drew out the end of the song for Beca's sake, knowing this was one of the only times she would open up to the eager ginger. Aubrey had previously informed him of Chloe's infatuation for his partner. He felt bad for the girl, knowing Beca had to play straight for their image, but it was still ridiculously adorable. The song ended and Beca lingered with the ginger until Jesse cleared his throat. Beca snapped back to the stage to finish the set with her partner.

"This next song is for my lovely boyfriend and producer, Luke." Beca cooed into the mic, waving into the crowd at the prideful blonde. Chloe sighed, wishing Beca would've stayed with her longer. 

Jesse started the final song, holding Beca's eye contact so they could harmonize like the sisters who originally sang the song.

"All I want to get is, just a little bit clos-uh-er..." Beca slurred up the end of the last line, making all the girls in the audience sigh. 

The crowd bobbed to the poppy-beat of the song. Beca searched the crowd for Chloe, seeing a blur of red turn the corner. Chloe rushed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Her eyes were absolutely green with jealousy. She swallowed the lump in her throat, sliding against the tile wall onto the floor. She exhaled heavily. 

This wasn't going to be easy, her heart ached out.

To be continued...


	5. Party At Luke's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those Two, Aubrey, Chloe, and a few guys from the label party at Luke's house after a gig.

Beca was surprised she could even stand, at this point. She was inconceivably exhausted after gigs, especially the ones where she just sang. But still, she dragged herself to Luke's house to rub elbows with the sleazy hipsters who called themselves music producers. Jesse's traditional perky demeanor had semi-cheered her up on the way there, but she was still irrevocably glum. She couldn't shake her feelings for Chloe, and it was beginning to piss her off. This should be easy. Beca should have feelings for Luke, and yet, she still couldn't summon them. She couldn't even fathom an eighth of the feelings she felt for Chloe towards Luke. 

Jesse nudged her along with words of encouragement and the occasional threat, but the feelings still stewed in the back of her mind. She practically stabbed herself in the eye when she found out Chloe and Aubrey were going to be at the party. This was bound to end badly. Jesse gave her a soft punch on the shoulder, advising that she stay glued to Luke's hip all night. Beca took him up on the advice, determined to avoid the person of her affections. But then came the alcohol. 

Luke suckered her into it, as per usual, with his lofty bet that he could indeed hold his alcohol better than the musician. And again, as per usual, Beca rose to the challenge. Four beer bottles, two shots, and a rum and coke later, Beca was felt like she swerved off the roof of a skycraper, got ran over by on coming traffic, and got struck by lightening all at the same time. But still she held strong. For the band, ya know? Jesse corralled her and Luke into the back room where a smoking circle of babbling drunks attempted their hand at spin the bottle. 

"Alright, ya cunts," A large, bearded man shouted from the left. "You know how it works. Spin the bottle, kiss who it lands on. Boy on boy, girl on girl, it's irrelevant." The man managed to sputter out, collapsing criss-cross-apple-sauce in his delegated spot in the circle. Beca eyed the colorful crowd who brimmed the capacity of the room. But of course, Aubrey and Chloe were giggling to themselves five guys down. Beca squinted her eyes, still entirely sure if she was hurting from pure nervousness that she might fuck everything up, or the plain fact that she just drank her body weight in alcohol. The portly man gestured to Benji with a wink, allotting him the first spin. The bottle relaxed on a bubbly blonde, who was going on about how much she loved Benji's work, etc. The pair melted into each other for a beat and the game continued on.

Beca held her breathe every single time the bottle spun around, even though she knew the spinner wasn't Chloe. Jesse yanked the bottle his way, spinning it round, crossing his fingers for "somebody awesome". Aubrey scolded him for this. She was painfully sober. Beca scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. She inhaled in, trying to steady the room. The effort was fruitless and before Beca knew it, it was her turn to spin. 

She ran her fingers along the bottle gingerly, propelling it into what seemed to be her impending doom. Low and behold, the bottle's mouth fell on Chloe. Chloe grinned devilishly, scooting into the middle of the circle.

"Don't get shy on me now, MItchell." She teased, curling her finger. Beca snailed to the middle, sitting on her sneakered feet when she met her destination. She rubbed her palms on her knees, staring feebly into Chloe's glazed blue eyes. The circle watched intently, guys practically drooling on themselves with anticipation. Beca leaned in tentatively, only to be yanked closer by Chloe's eager hands. Their lips crashed into each other, sending shocks of adrenaline and desire down Beca's spine. She laced her fingers through Chloe's thick red hair, gliding her tongue across Chloe's pouted bottom lip. 

Neither of the girls had experienced a sensation like this in their entire lives. Chloe looped her arms around Beca's shoulders, pulling her impossibly closer. The growing crowd watched in awe as the girls relinquished all of their pent-up tensity. One of these things was not like the other, Jesse whistled to himself. This kiss was different, and everybody in the room could see it.

As the pair broke apart, gasping for air, the guys of the room broke out into a cacophonous uproar of arousal. Beca blushed furiously, instantly sobered by the excruciatingly intimate contact. Aubrey sat, jaw on the floor at her bestfriend's sudden burst of courage to "tackle her crush". Jesse hooted and hollered with the rest of the guys, too drunk to realize the severity of what just panned out. Chloe licked her lips with a sense of accomplishment, flicking her eyes towards the door, hoping Beca would catch on. Swaying out of the room, Chloe brushed a lingering hand on Beca's bare shoulder. Beca rocked back and forth on her heels, waiting the respectable amount of time before going out to tackle the object of her affections. Her eyes met Luke's nervous green ones across the circle. She got up, wrapped her arms around the man's shoulders, and whispered something wholly unrepeatable in his ear to soothe his jealousy. Beca took his flushed face as a stamp of approval and skipped out of the room to find Chloe.


	6. No Strings Attached

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe and Beca continue their affections from the game of spin the bottle, and Beca is asked to do an impromptu performance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHORT CHAPTER IS SHORT.  
> THE SONG IS SUPER MASSIVE BLACK HOLE.   
> ENJOY.

Beca stomped out of the room, whipping her head around the corner, trying to find Chloe. She trudged down the hall, cheeks still pink with arousal. She couldn't believe this was happening. She was stalking after Chloe, and was probably about to go get laid. She spent all of her energy these past few weeks from preventing herself from giving in to the redhead, but she had to admit, it felt damn good. 

"Looking for someone?" A voice sounded from behind her. Beca smirked, turning on her heels.

"Oh, nobody." Beca said casually, folding her arms behind her back. 

"Nobody?" Chloe quirked her brow, trailing behind the brunette. 

"No one." Beca whistled, walking into the spare room at the end of the hall way. She peered in the room. Empty. Excellent. She spun around to face Chloe with a evil smile on her face. "No one but you." Chloe rolled her eyes at the cheesy sentiment. She slammed the door, biting down firmly on her bottom lip. 

"I've been waiting for this moment since I laid eyes on you." Chloe exhaled, clawing at the buttons on Beca's shirt.

"Me too."

Their lips crashed together in a fury of lust, weeks of desire unfolding itself in a single moment. Chloe continued her work on Beca's button down, and Beca trailed a mess of kisses on her neck. Chloe sighed, craning her neck into Beca's kisses. She ran her fingers through Beca's brunette tresses, fumbling to unclasp her bra with her free hand. Beca smacked Chloe's hand away, grabbing at the hem of Chloe's shirt. She pulled it over the woman's head delicately, tossing it haphazardly over her shoulder. Beca slid her hand down Chloe's back, around her butt, and lifted her thigh up around her waist. Chloe hopped up, crossing her ankles around Beca's back, reuniting their lips once more. Beca backed the redhead into the wall, pausing only to pop the button on Chloe's jeans. Chloe landed on her tiptoes and shimmied out of her jeans, throwing to the growing pile of clothes. 

"I'm not sure I should do this," Beca breathed out between passionate kisses. 

"No, Bec. You can't give up on me now. Please. No strings attached." Chloe whined, boring into Beca's eyes with her pouty blues. 

"You can't promise that to me. You're gonna want more."

"Prove it to me." Chloe hissed. 

Beca held her breath, eyes shifting from Chloe's big blue orbs to the door. She licked her lips and squeezed her eyes closed. Chloe grew worried with the longevity of the decision. Beca opened her eyes slowly with a smile. Chloe quirked her brow, making Beca giggle to herself. Beca pushed Chloe's shoulders, sending her down onto the couch. Chloe grinned, looping her fingers through the hoops on Beca's jeans and yanking her down on top of her. Beca slid her jeans off, chucking them over her shoulder. She peppered a trail of kisses from Chloe's lips to her collar bones. Beca palmed Chloe's breasts against her bra, making the most adorable whimpers escape the redhead's lips. Chloe rolled her hips into Beca's center, eliciting herself a raised brow from the musician. 

"Oh really now?" Beca scolded. "That's how we're gonna play." Beca said lowly, making Chloe giggle in fear. 

"Yeah." Chloe said in a small voice. 

"Oh, you're in for it now, Beale." Beca seethed. Chloe made a sound of approval, pulling Beca down on top of her. Beca slid down and kissed Chloe's hip bones tenderly. Chloe squirmed in anticipating, nudging Beca with her legs. 

"Don't rush me, you won't wanna miss this." Beca licked her lips. Chloe whined desperately, running her fingers through Beca's hair. Beca grazed her nails down Chloe's thighs, sending goosebumps ripping down her spine. Beca smiled into the inside of Chloe's thigh, pressing a kiss against it. She took Chloe's panties with her teeth, dragging them down her tanned, long legs and releasing them onto the floor. Chloe licked her lips, holding her breath.

A fierce knock sounded on the door, shattering the air. 

"Fuck." Beca breathed out.

"Beca?!" A female voice called out.

"Yeah, two seconds." Beca jumped up, clothing herself. She looked back at Chloe, who was currently pouting, and gave her a pained look. 

"Bye, baby. We should finish that some time." Chloe called out.

"You bet." Beca said before leaving. She closed the door behind her to see Stacie.

"Stace!" Beca smiled tensely.

"Hey, whoa..." Stacie looked down Beca. "You look super hot, like you just had sex or something." Stacie winked.

"Something like that." Beca sighed.

"Well, Benji wants you to perform for a couple of the label guys." 

"I would, but Jesse's drunk off of his ass, there's no way we could perform right now." 

"Not Jesse, just you." Stacie pursed her lips, walking out to the main room. Beca let her words sink in, pouting her bottom lip out in thought. By herself? Without Jesse? Well, in hinds sight, this could solve all of her problems. She could break up with Luke, finally get signed as a solo, get with Chloe... but Jesse was her best friend. She ran a hand through her hair nervously. She walked up to Luke, rubbing her hand against his arm. 

"Hey babe, do you have a guitar I can use?" 

"Yeah." Luke jogged off.

Beca stepped up onto the stage, adjusting the mic to her abnormally small size. 

"Hey guys." She smiled fakely. "I'll sing for you guys in just a sec, Luke's bringing me a guitar." Beca smoothed her shirt with her palms, searching the crowd. She saw Aubrey supporting a very inebriated Jesse with her shoulder. She pulled him out of the room while he was babbling on about something. Beca felt a pang of guilt in her stomach. She wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, searching out into the audience for Chloe. She locked eyes with the ginger, smiling coyly. Chloe's eyes banished all of Beca's sick feelings and made her feel like she could fly. Chloe return the smile and gave her a small wave. Luke stepped onto the stage, stealing a kiss and handing Beca his classical guitar. 

"Really, Luke? A classical? With no strap?" Beca furrowed her brow. The crowd laughed at her antics. "Guess I'll have to make due." Beca smirked. She had something up her sleeve, just in case she had to perform. It wouldn't be the same without Jesse's back up vocals, but it would still sound fucking amazing, she thought. She cleared her throat and tuned the guitar quickly. She plucked the guitar with a familiar Muse riff, making all the producers nod their heads in approval. She pressed her lips to the mic and made eye contact with Chloe once more.

"Oh baby, don't you know I suffer? Oh baby, can you hear me moan?" Beca sang quietly, curling her lip at the end of each phrase. "You caught me under false pretenses, How long before you let me go? Oh, ah, ah, You set my soul alight, you set my soul alight." Beca winked at Chloe, making the redhead cover her mouth to hide her incredibly goofy smile. Beca bit her lip as she smacked away at the guitar riff once more.

"I thought I was a fool for no one, Oh baby I'm a fool for you. You're the queen of the superficial, and how long before you tell the truth..." Beca crescendoed, searching the crowd's gazes for approval. The bearded hipsters nodded their heads and all the women stared. This was good. Beca felt the guilt drop itself in her stomach once more. She had never been more nervous to Jesse tell something in her entire life.

Stepping off stage was a blur, but she did remember how touchy Chloe was being.

"What do you say we ditch this place and go back to my house?" Chloe smiled nonchalantly.


	7. The Whole Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Those Two are offered a deal that will change everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, bitches.

"What do you say we ditch this place and go back to my house?" Chloe smiled nonchalantly. Beca raised a brow, eyes widening in panic. She shoved her sweaty palms into her jean pockets tensely. She licked her lips with a shaky breath. 

"No, I think I'll pass." Beca blurted out, feeling Luke's flat hand brush against the small of her back. Flinching as Luke rested his chin on her shoulder, Beca flashed an alarmed smile at the redhead across from her. 

"Right, of course. 'Cause we're just friends right?" Chloe bit back with a sassy wink. Beca bit the inside of her cheek, turning to leave. Luke raised a brow at Chloe, looking over his shoulder for his girlfriend. Chloe pouted her lip and shrugged, turning back to the crowd with the smile. 

Luke bobbed through the crowd before he finally reached Beca, who was fumbling with the door handle. He grabbed her shoulder, making her tiny frame whirl around. Her face burned red, eyes glassy with premature tears. 

"The fuck do you want, Luke?" Beca spat, pushing his hand away from her. 

"Whoa, Bec. What is going on?" He said rigidly. 

"Nothing, I'm fine." 

"Bullshit." 

"No shit!" Beca yelled, tears wetting her eyelashes. She rubbed them away roughly when she saw some one walk up. Stacie pouted her lip at the condition of the two, but dismissed it with a perky smile. 

"So, Beca..." She said turning the smaller woman towards her with a gentle hand. 

"So, Stacie." Beca said flatly, blinking away her tears feebly. 

"You were fantastic tonight. Cynthia and Benji want to hear you and Jesse do a set tomorrow at the club you guys always perform at." 

"Yeah, sure. I'll talk to Jesse about it, I'm sure it'll be fine." Beca waved away. 

"Great. Have a nice night." said the brunette, eyes flickering between the couple suspiciously. She decided it wouldn't be wise to pry right now and returned to Cynthia's side. 

"I'm going home, Luke. I'll see you at the club tomorrow." Beca said, opening the door to leave.

"Fine." Luke pinched the bridge of his nose, jogging off to one of the back rooms. 

Beca slammed the front door behind her, loping off to her car. She revved the engine to life, tasting the salt of her weary tears on her lips. She groaned, shoving the droplets off her face with her palms. She drove into the darkness in silence. She didn't know where she was going, and honestly she didn't care to think about it. 

She pulled up to Jesse's apartment. She gazed at his window with wet, droopy eyes. She sniffled, running her hand under her runny nose before putting the car in park. Slumping down in the driver's seat, she unlocked her phone to see the time. Almost three in the morning. Unbelievable. At any rate, she needed her friend. Too bad he was probably drooling alcohol-laced drool onto his pillow right now. 

-

Beca popped her knuckles, doing anything she could to pass the time. She fumbled her phone out of her pocket, typing another angry text to Jesse. All she could do was hope he'd show up for sound check. Hopefully sober. Maybe. She buzzed her lips, flourishing her fingers over the ivories of her keyboard. Her fingers lingered on a lonesome C chord as she saw Jesse stumble in with Aubrey and Chloe tailing behind him. A hot knife slid down Beca's throat at the sight of the ginger. Tears badgered the corners of her eyes, threatening to ruin her stage makeup. 

"Fuck." She turned to blot them away. Why was she even crying? She thought to herself, pulling up the camera on her phone to check her makeup. She shouldn't be crying. She had a boyfriend. She didn't have feelings for Chloe...maybe. She hated Chloe for that. She left her with too many questions unanswered. Questions that haven't been touched for years, questions that collected dust deep in the darkest corner of Beca's mind. Should she break up with Luke? Had she cheated? What even are the bounds for cheating? What if she didn't even like Luke? She shook her head, biting away the tears. Jesse slapped a friendly hand on Beca's ass before stroking his guitar graciously. She seethed, rubbing the soreness with a clenched jaw. 

"You're in a good mood." Beca laughed awkwardly, hobbling over to her keyboard. 

"Hell yeah!" Jesse beamed, strumming away on his guitar. "What're we playing for the man?" He stressed "the man" comically.

"The Whole Night." Beca said nonchalantly, hoping Jesse wouldn't catch the subtext.

"The Whole Night?" Jesse grinned, leaning on her board's stand. 

"Yup." Beca popped her lips.

"Why'd you bring your keyboard then? That song is acoustic." Jesse furrowed his brow, narrowing his eyes on the smeared edges of Beca's eyeliner. 

"Dunno." She dismissed his stare, unplugging the keyboard from the amp roughly. Jesse's puppy-dog eyes grew vacant for a beat before he exclaimed,

"You hooked up with Chloe!" 

Beca smacked a hand over his mouth. He groaned under Beca's scold and kicked at her shin in hopes of being set free. Beca scanned the crowd, hoping nobody heard Jesse's revelation.

"Yes, you blubbering idiot." She hissed, shaking the pain away from her hand. Jesse rubbed his mouth dramatically, grimacing at his friend.

"So, how is she?" Jesse deadpanned. Beca punched him in the arm with pursed lips. 

"Well, we got interrupted by demands for a performance." Beca sighed, pushing her hair off of her face. "And what happened to your opposition for me having any contact with anyone but Luke?" Beca sobered.

"I guess I just gave up." Jesse blew out. "Especially when I saw you guys kiss last night!" He whisper-yelled, clutching his arm protectively. 

"Yeah, well, Thanks, but it's time to perform." Beca's eyes flickered over to the growing crowd. Stacie and Cynthia chatted at a separate table. Benji, Luke, and a few other men twittered away at a large table in front. 

"Hit it, sugar." Jesse said, picking at his strings idly.

"Don't ever call me that." Beca said flatly.

"Whatever, sugs." 

"Stop, before I vomit. Just start the damn song." Beca rolled her eyes, sitting down in her stool. Jesse slapped away at the intro, biting his lip. Beca looked over at him with a small smile. She could practically hear Aubrey getting wet. She chuckled and dismissed the thought. She pressed her lips against the mic and started the verse quietly.

"We can touch, touch our girl cheeks, and we can hold hands like paper dolls!" She curled her lip, staring out at Chloe with satisfaction. Chloe spit out her drink when she heard the lyrics. Aubrey patted her on the back with an amused expression as Chloe dabbed her mouth with a napkin. She rigidly regained her composure, sitting stiffly in the bar chair. 

"We can try, try eachother on. In the privacy within New York City's walls. And we can kiss," Beca hissed the s, making Chloe as well as the girls in the crowd swoon. "Kiss goodnight and we can go home wondering what would it be like if, if I did not have a boyfriend we could spend the whole night..." Beca narrowed her eyes on the ginger woman. Beca's fingers curled around the mic stand as she rose out of her seat, eyes still stuck in Chloe's blues. 

Luke scowled, throwing back another shot. Aubrey elbowed Chloe in the ribs when she caught Luke watching her gush over his girlfriend. Chloe jumped, practically growling at her blonde friend. The rest of the song went by in a flash. Stacie and Cynthia sat, wide eyed with their chins resting on their palms. As soon as Beca and Jesse walked off stage to talk to the girls, they were yanked away by the two music producers.

"Hey, hands off the goodies!" Beca pulled her arm away from Cynthia's grip.

"Whatever, just listen to us." Stacie rolled her eyes. Cynthia's arm settled around Stacie's waist casually. Jesse furrowed a brow, pointing and looking to Beca for answers. Beca shrugged, turning back to the women.

"Stacie and I are breaking away from our partners and forming our own label." Cynthia said enthusiastically.

"And we want you guys to be our first sign." Stacie added with a smile.

"Wow!" Jesse looked to Beca. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Jesse grinned with a wiggle of his brow. Beca looked at him for a second, eye brow raised. What was Jesse thinking? What would this mean, not just for the band, but for Beca? She could break up with Luke... That would leave the window for Chloe wide open.

Beca punched him again, harder this time, making him yelp. She shook her hand, knuckles red from the contact. Stacie and Cynthia sat in patient silence, thoroughly amused by the scene. 

"We'll do it." Beca said curtly.


End file.
